Our Life together
by mcwalterk
Summary: sequle to what we always have been, Set 5 years later
1. prolog

This is a sequle to What We Always Have Been

A/N If you haven't read What we Always have been. read that one first. Or if you would like read it a second time just to get caught up.  
Prolog  
5 years have passed since Nathan and Brooke's wedding. And alot has changed for all of them.

Lucas and Peyton- Stayed together threw college and are now living in a apartment together. They attended Duke along with Haley, Jake, Nathan and Brooke. Peyton got her degree in art. And is now working at a art gallery in Tree Hill. Lucas got a degree in teaching. And is teaching English at Tree Hill High. And he is also assisting coach for the Ravens.

Haley and Jake- Jake also got a degree in teaching. And is teaching Math at Tree Hill High. Haley got a degree in Social Work. She helps foster children in the system finds homes. She also persued her music career. And made an album. They have moved in together with Jenny. And all are very happy. Jenny is now 5 and will start Kindergarten in the fall.

Nathan and Brooke- Have been happily married for 5 years. Sure they have had their ups and downs. And arguments now and then. But at the end of it all. Their love for each other was still stronger than ever. Nathan got a degree is business. And now runs Scott Motors. Which is now his. Dan gave it to him. When he decided to travel with Deb. And he is also assisting coach for the Ravens along with Lucas. As for Brooke. She found her calling. The night Nathan was in the hospital. She went into nursing. And just started a job as an OB nurse. And she loves it. Being a witness to the mirical of birth. And hopes one day her and Nathan could be blessed with. They moved into Nathan's old house. Which was giving to them. But they redecorated the way they liked it.

End of prolog

A/N I hope this will be a good start. Would like feed back. So please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Setting Brooke and Nathan's house.  
Nathan walked into the house after a long day at work. He untied his tie. Threw his keys on the counter. And went threw the mail. He then checked the answerinf machine. And saw that there was 2 messages.  
Message 1-"Hey Nate it's me Lucas. Haven't talked to you in a while. Jake and I are going to stop by between 6 and 6:30. Hoping we can hang out and shoot hoops. See you later.  
N-"Thanks for the advance warning Lucas."  
Message 2-"Hey babe it's me. Just wanted to let you know. I'll be home around 8. Just wanted you to know that. And I can't wait to see you. I love you bye." After the click Nathan smiled and erased the messages.

Nathan ran up the stairs to get changed. Nathan walked into his room. Got a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. And walked into the bathroom to came out 5 minutes later. Put his watch on the dresser. He smiled at the picture on it. It was of him and Brooke taken at their second wedding. Then he heard the doorbell.

When he was half way down the stairs He told them to come in. Then Lucas and Jake walked in.  
N-"Hey guys."  
L-"Hey are you ready to play some hoops?"  
N-"Yeah just need my shoes."  
J-"Where's Brooke?'  
N-"She's working. But she will be home later."He said with a smile.  
L-"You still have that look in your eye little brother."  
N-"What look?"  
J-"The look of a man very much in love."  
N-"Yeah and I hope it never goes away." Nathan put on his shoes and they went outside.

An hour passed by. When Nathan turned to the guys. With the ball on his hip.  
N-"So what is new with you guys?'  
L-"About the same as always."  
J-"The same goes for me. Trying to keep up with a 5 year old. Gets to be hard sometimes."  
N-"So when are you two finally gonna pop the question?"  
J-"For me it will be soon. I know for sure Haley is the one for me."  
N-"That is great Jake." Nathan turned to Lucas.  
N-"And what about you. Any marriage proposals yet?"  
L-"Peyton and I talked about it. But we still aren't ready for that step yet."  
N-"I highly recommend it. For me anyway. Marrying Brooke is the best thing I ever done."  
L-"But doesn't it get hard. Juggling marriage and work?"  
N-"Yeah it can be. Brooke and I did have dome fights. But it was nothing we couldn't work threw."  
J-"So what is next for you Nate?"  
N-"I would like to start trying to have kids."  
L-"That's great."  
N-"Yeah it is. But what if it doesn't happen?"  
L-"What do you mean?"  
N-"The doctor told us. After her accident. That it might not be possible. For her to get pregnant. And I don't want to get Brooke's hopes up. And seeing the disapointed look on her face if it doesn't happen."  
L-"Yeah and they also gave you a 20% chance to live. Both you and Brooke defind the odds Nate. You may be surprised."  
N-"I hope she feels the same way."

They went on playing some more. When a car pulled into the driveway. And looked to see Brooke getting out of the car. Wearing her nursing scrubs. Nathan smiled at her. And walked over to her.  
N-"Hey babe how was work?" Giving her a small kiss. She returned the kiss.  
B-"It was alright. Tiring but fine." Brooke looked over to see Jake and Lucas.  
B-"Hey guys How are you?"  
L-"Good."  
J-"Can't complain."  
B-"Well I'll let you guys continue. I'm going to go soak in the tub for a while."  
N-"I souldn't be to much longer. I'll start dinner."  
B-"Alright." Brooke turned to Lucas and Jake."  
B-"See you around boys."  
J&L-"See you Brooke."

After Brooke walked into the house. They started playing some more. But after a while the called it a night."  
N-"Well i better go check on Brooke. See how she is doing."  
L-"Alright man. But let's all get together later in the week. And do something."  
N-"Will do." With that Lucas and Jake walked to the car. And Nathan turned and walked back into the house.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. he got a pan out of the cuboard and put some water into it. And put it on the stove. Then went to get another pan out of the cuboard. Then got spegetti and sauce out. He broke the noodles in half and put them in the pan. Then put the sauce into the other pan. He turned around and headed to the freezer. And took out a loaf of garlic bread. Turned the over on.

20 minutes later. And dinner was almost ready. When Brooke walked into the kitchen. To see Nathan standing at the stove. She walked up behind him. And wrapped her arms around his waist.  
B-"Have I told you. That you are the most sexiest husband in the world." Nathan smiled and turned around. And wrapped his arms around her waist.  
N-"You have mentioned it once or twice since we got married."  
B-"Well it's true." Brooke leaned up and pulled his head down. And kissed him. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Brooke looked around.  
B-"Need any help?"  
N-"Not with the cooking. But if you want. To get plates and silverwear. That it fine.." They pulled apart. Nathan got the strainer our. And dumped the water into the sink. And Brooke get plates and silverwear out. Nathan took the garlic bread out of the oven. And set it on the counter. Brooke walked over with the plates. They dished the food up and sat down at the kitchen table.  
N-"Do you want wine or a beer with dinner."  
B-"Water is fine."  
N-"You sure." Looking at her weird.  
B-"Yeah." Nathan got out a beer for him and a bottle of water for Brooke.

Nathan sat down next to Brooke.  
N-"So how was work?"  
B-"It was busy, I"ll tell you honey. There must have been something in the air 9 months ago. There were 5 babies born. And out of those 5 was a set of twins. Which I was in."  
N-"That's good Brooke. I'm glad you found something you love."  
B-"I just think it's a miricle. The birth of a child."  
N-"I bet it is." They went back to eating.

When they were done with dinner. They both cleaned the table. Bringing dishes over to the sink. Brooke started filling the sink with water and out some dish soap in.  
B-"You want to dry it I wash?"  
N-"Yeah sounds good."  
B-"So how was your day at the dealership?"  
N-"Little hectic. Sold 2 cars today. So it wasn't so bad."  
B-"Did you lay on the charm?"  
N-"Maybe a little. But I can be persuasive at times."  
B-"I know that is part of the way I fell for you. Was your charm." Nathan smiled and kissed her cheek.

As they finished up in the kitchen. They turned off the lights and walked into the livingroom. And sat down on the couch to watch t.v. Nathan turned on the news. And put his arm around Brooke. Brooke stretched her legs out on the couch. And turned to snuggle next to him. Both feeling content in each other's arms.  
N-"You ever wonder what you life would be like now. If we didn't find our way to each other like we did?"  
B-"No . Because I didn't really start living until I was with you."  
N-"I feel the same way."  
B-"But we have come along way since we first started talking."  
N-"Yeah 5 years later. We are still married. And as in love as we were when we first got married."  
B-"Nathan I don't regret what has happened with us. I never felt so much love as I have. With my parents. I'm getting to a point where there is no more anger or resentment. I have great friends. And I have a great family with you are your parents. I still can't believe all this happened to me. And it's because of you"  
N-"I do feel the same way about you. You made me come alive again. When I was in my deep rut. I think we brought that out in each other."

They sat in scilience for a while watching t.v.  
N-"Brooke there is something I want to talk to you about." Brooke turmed quickly towards him.  
B-"Are you ok. Are you sick? Because if that is it. I don't want to hear it. Because I couldn't handle anything happening to you." Nathan saw the frighten look in her eyes. And pulled her into his arms. He felt her shaking in his arms. Trying to calm her down. He pulled back and took her face into his hands. Then running a hand threw her hair.  
N-"Hey it;'s ok. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine."  
B-"Oh thank god. But what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Nathan took a breath.  
N-"As you know we have been married for 5 years."  
B-"5 wonderful years."  
N-"Yes 5 wonderful years. But there is somthing I would like to ask you."  
B-"Ok now you are scaring me. But go ahead and ask me."  
N-"What would you think about us trying for a baby?"

Brooke sat there in shock. Thinking she heard him wrong.  
B-"Say that again."  
N-"I know this is alot to take in. And you don't have to answear right away. But I've been doing alot of thinking lately about kids. More passificly our kids. And I would like to start at least trying to have kids." Nathan looked at her. She was dumbfounded.  
N-"Brooke please talk to me." Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"I heard you right didn't I?"  
N-"Yeah so what do you think. Can we start trying?"

Brooke sat for a minute longer. She wasn't going to tell him this soon. But she saw the look on his face. That broke her heart. And couldn't resist telling him. Taking his face between her hands and smiled.  
B-"Nathan honey. There is no need for us to start trying." Nathan's face dropped.  
N-"So you don't want to have kids. If it's because of what the doctor said after your accident. Doesn't mean we can't try. And if it doesn't work out for us. We can always adopt." Brooke chuckled a little bit.  
B-"Nathan you miss read what I said. I didn't say I didn't want kids. I just meant that we don't have to try." She said with a smile.

It was Nathan froze for a minute.  
N-"Brooke what are you saying." Brooke turned his face towards her. Keeping her hands there.  
B-"Nathan my love. What I'm saying is. I'm already pregnant." It was Nathan's turned to be shocked.  
N-"You are serious. No joke."  
B-"No joke babe. I'm pregnant with your child.  
N-"How are along are you."  
B-"Almost 5 weeks. I started having symtoms for a while. And I wanted to be sure. I was indeed pregnant before I told you. I took a pregnancy test tonight. And that is when the doctor told me I was pregnant."

Nathan pulled her into his lap.  
N-"You have just made me the happiest man alive." Brooke leaned down to kiss him.  
B-"So you are happy."  
N-"Happy doesn't discribe it. Exstatic is more like it."  
B-"Well I have an appointment tomorrow. If you want to come with. I would love if you could."  
N-"Nothing could keep me away. What will we tell the others."  
B-"Nothing yet. I want to make sure everything is alright first."  
N-"Then we will keep it to ourselves for the time being."  
B-"I love you Nathan Scott."  
N-"I love you too Brooke." And they leaned in for a kiss.

Nathan stood up and stuck out a hand.  
N-"What do you say about going to bed." Brooke smiled up at her husband. And took his hand.  
B-"That sounds good." Nathan pulled her off the couch. Then in a blink of an eye. Nathan swept her up into his arms. Brooke squealed out of shock. But wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan started walking towards the stairs. Brooke pushed against him.  
B-"Nathan put me down."  
N-"Nope." Nathan walked into thier bedroom. Closed the door with his foot. Then walked over to the bed. And gently lowered her to the bed. Brooke looked up at him. And reached her arms out to him. To invite him in. Nathan slowly lowered himself down. Nathan looked down at her. Then he leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss drew him on top of her. When Nathan started running kisses down her neck. Brooke whispered into his ear,  
B-"Make love to me Nathan." Nathan drew back.  
N-"Are you sure it's ok to do this."  
B-"Nathan it's ok. The doctor said it was fine. As long as we take it slowly." Nathan cupped her face.  
N-"I love you sweetheart."  
B-"Dido babe." For the rest of the night. They made love. And then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
End of Chapter 1

Next chapter  
Brooke's doctor appointment.  
Basketball practice  
The gang goes out.

P.S. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter #2  
The following morning.  
Nathan and Brooke were sleeping. When Brooke woke up suddenly. She felt like she was going to me sick to her stomach. She carefully got out of bed. Trying not to wake Nathan. When she was out of bed. She made a bee line into the bathroom.  
B-"So this is what I have to look forward to. For the next couple of months. " She said to herself.  
While Brooke was in the bathroom. Nathan awoke slowly. He reached out for Brooke. Only to realize she wasn't lying next to him. He sat up and put on sweats and shirt. And went to find Brooke. Nathan slowly walked to the bathroom door. To hear Brooke throwing up.

Nathan opened the door slowly to see Brooke hanging over the tolite. He quickly walked over to her. And pulled her hair back. And started rubbing her back. After a while Brooke pulled back.  
N-"You ok?"  
B-"Could be better."  
N-"Anything I can do for you?"  
B-"No just part of being pregnant is all." Nathan helped Brooke get up off the floor. She walked over to the sink. Took out her toothbrush and toothpaste. And brushed her teeth.  
N-"You want anything to eat?"  
B-"Nothing to big. I don't think my stomach it up for much."  
N-"I know just the thing." Snapping his fingers. He walked over to Brooke. Took the toothbrush out of her mouth and kissed her.  
N-"Yum minty." Brooke laughed.  
B-"You are crazy."  
N-"Yeah crazy for you."  
B-"Alright buddy we got to get moving."  
N-"Tell you what. You shower and dress. While I start breakfast."  
B-"Nathan you don't have to always cook. Let me do it."  
N-"Nope. But I insist you get ready." And left the bathroom without a word. Brooke brought a hand to her stomach  
B-"He sure can be bossy sometimes can't he." Nathan yelled from the hallway.  
N-"I heard that." He said with a chuckle. Which made Brooke laugh.  
B-"And that little one is your daddy. He can be a little crazy. But I love him anyways." And Brooke started to get ready for the day.

A half hour later. Brooke was showered and changed. Into some sweat and a t-shirt of Nathan's. That was a bit large on her. Brooke walked into the kitchen.  
B-"Smells good honey."  
N-"Thanks babe now dish up." Brooke grabbed some scrabbled eggs, bacon and toast. And walked over to the table. Set her plate down. And walked over to the fridge to get the orange juice. and some glasses and then sat down. Nathan sat down beside her.  
N-"Do you have to work today?"  
B-"Nope I have the day off."  
N-"What time is your appointment at."  
B-"12:30."  
N-"Well I have to go into work for a while. But I can meet you at the doctor's office."  
B-"That is fine. I'm just going to do some cleaning around the house."  
N-"Nothing to strenuous." Brooke smiled.  
B-Yes dear." Patting his cheek.

After the finished eating the brought the dishes to the sink.  
N-"I have to get ready for work."  
B-"Alright." Nathan kissed her on the cheek. And he whistled on the way up the stairs. Brooke watched him go up the stairs. Then turned towards the sink and started doing the dishes.

20 minutes later. Nathan came back down the stairs. Dressed in a black suit. And was trying to tie his tie. Brooke looked at him.  
B-"Don't you look handsome my husband."  
N-"I try." He said with s shrug.  
B-"There is that arrogance again." Nathan laughed and walked to the closet to get his briefcase and coat.  
N-"Ok I better be going. If I want to leave for lunch early." Brooke walked over to him.  
B-"Ok have a good morning. And don't work to hard." Nathan opened the door.  
N-"One more thing."  
B-"What?" Nathan pulled Brooke into his arms.  
N-"Haven't told you yet this morning. But you are radiant."  
B-"Thanks for saying that. But I don't feel that way right now."  
N-"You are beautiful."  
B-"Ok Romeo isn't it time for you to get to work."  
N-"Alright I love you."  
B-"I love you too." Nathan pulled Brooke to him. And gave her a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they pulled back.  
B-Wow."  
N-"Yeah wow. We still got it babe." Brooke laughed and kissed him once more.  
B-"Have a good day at work."  
N-"I will call you later, I love you."  
B-"I love you too." Nathan leaned down to kiss her stomach.  
N-"And I love you too little one." With that Nathan walked out the door.

Later that day. Nathan walked into the doctor's office. To find Brooke waiting in a chair. Brooke looked up with Nathan walked in. He walked over to her.  
B-"Hey." Nathan kissed her briefly.  
N-"Hi I got here as fast as I could."  
B-"It's ok darling I just got here myself." Nathan sat down next to her. Nathan reached over to took her hand. They intertwined their fingers.  
B-"I'm nervous."  
N-"Don't be everything will be fine."  
B-"I hope you are right."

A few minutes later a nurse came walking out.  
Nurse-"Brooke Scott." She said looking around the room.  
B-"That is me."  
Nurse-"Right this way." Brooke and Nathan stood up and followed the nurse back. When they got to an exam room. The nurse closed the door.  
Nurse-"How are you feeling Mrs. Scott."  
B-"Alright I guess."  
Nurse-"Have any cramping or anything."  
B-"Hope I feel fine. Just have some nausea most of the morning."  
The nurse wrote it down on her chart.  
Nurse-"Well if nothing else. The doctor will be with you shortly."  
B-"Thanks." The nurse smiled and left the room. Brooke sat down in a chair. Nathan stood next to her. Suddenly Nathan's phone rang.  
N-"Shoot I forgot to turn my phone off."  
B-"Who is it?"  
N-"Lucas what does he want."  
B-"I don't know but you better answer it." Nathan picked up the phone.  
N-"Hello."  
L-"Hey Nate it's me Lucas."  
N-"Yeah I know what do you want?"  
L-"Well Peyton, Jake, Haley and I. Were wondering if you and Brooke wanted to come out to diner with us?"  
N-"I don't know let me ask her." Nathan looked at Brooke.  
N-"Did you want to go out to dinner with Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Jake."  
B-"Sure."  
N-"Yeah Lucas count us in. But I've got to go. But catch up with you later."  
L-"Alright I'll see you later at practice. To tell you when and where."  
N-"Aright see you then." Nathan ended the call. And turned off his cell phone.

A few second later the doctor walks in.  
-"Hi I'm Dr. Andrea Johnson and I will be your doctor through out your pregnancy." She shook hands with Brooke and Nathan.  
B-"Hi I'm Brooke Scott and this is my husband Nathan."  
Dr-"It's nice meeting you both." Nathan sat down next to Brooke. He could tell you was a little bit nervous and took her hand. The doctor smiled at them.  
Dr-"It's ok to be nervous your first time here. I'm just going to to do a routine check up. Ask you some questions. Then we will take a sonogram to see where we are at. Brooke if you want to get on the table we can start.

Brooke got up from her seat and sat on the table with Nathan's help. The doctor walked over and they started the exam. A few minute later they were done.  
Dr.-"Ok Brooke you can sit up now." She slowly sat up with Nathan's help. The doctor looked over the chart. She looked at Brooke.  
Dr-"It's says here that you were involved in an accident a couple of years ago."  
B-"Yes I was. I was 18 years old. The doctors said it was bad. That most of the damage was done to my abdomen. And in which case my uterus. They said it would highly unlikely that I would ever conceive a child on my own. And if by some chance I did conceive. My pregnancy would be a high risk one." The doctor wrote it down. Then looked up at her.  
Dr-"And that is what is going to be Brooke. It's probably going to be touch and go for the first couple of months. I'm not going to lie to you. I will have to check with your records about that. And in any case. All pregnancies are touch and go for the first couple of months for anyone. But with yours is going to be different.

Nathan saw the scared look on Brooke face. And the tears that were starting to flow. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. Nathan put a finger on her chin and brought her face up. So he could see her face.  
N-"Brooke I know you are scared. And you have a right to be scared right now. Everything you went threw. You pulled threw just fine. But don't give up. We don't know what's in store for this pregnancy. But we will face it together. Like we always have together. You are not alone in this." Nathan wiped the tears from her face. Brooke held his hand and looked into his eyes. That were filled with love and concern for her. She smiled sadly.  
B-"Thanks I needed to hear that." Nathan reached over to hug her.

saw the love in this young couples eyes. And could tell they had been threw a lot just to be here at this point.  
Dr.-"Brooke I didn't mean to scare you with all of this. But I have to. It's part of my job. But what I was going to say was. With this pregnancy high risk for you. I want you to avoid stress at all costs. And for the first 4 months I want to see you more than I would a regular patient. At lest every 2 weeks for the first couple of months. Just to monitor you. And if we all work together. I can't see why you couldn't have a normal healthy pregnancy and a healthy child after that." Brooke looked up from Nathan's chest. Which she had her head barried in.  
B-"Thanks doctor Johnson. I just want everything to go ok."  
Dr-"Please call me Andrea. But when the doctors said after your accident that you could conceive naturally they were wrong. Because you did. With no help from fertility drugs or anything. Let me ask you a question."  
B-"OK."  
Dr-"When the doctors told you after your accident that it would highly unlikely that you would have children. What did you say."  
B-"I said I would have a baby. And when I did I would do everything I could to keep that child."  
Dr.-"That is what we are going to do. With extra precautions ok."  
B-"I will do everything you tell me dr."  
Dr.-"Brooke what do you do for a job?"  
B-"I'm an OB nurse."  
Dr.-"That is a fine job to have. But I want you to be extra careful about that too."  
B-"I will."  
Dr.-"Ok I will leave you and your husband alone for a few minutes while we wait for an ultrasound machine."  
B-"Alright." The doctor turned and walked out the door.

As soon as she was out the door. Brooke became vulnerable again. Nathan saw it right away.  
N-"Honey don't be so down."  
B-"I can't help it. What if something goes wrong."  
N-"That is what we are going to try and avoid. We are just going to have to take it one day at a time. Just like Dr. Johnson said."  
B-"I know you are right. But I'm just so scared."  
N-"Don't be right now. And just know you can come to me and talk. I will drop whatever I'm doing if you need me."  
B-"How did I get so lucky to find you."  
N-"Just luckily I guess. We found each other when we were alone and depressed. And when everyone else thought we wouldn't last a week or more. We showed them wrong. We got married when we were 18. Even then I knew you were the love of my life. Now it's five years later. We are still happily married. And still very much in love. And God is answering our prayers. He is giving us a child. That we thought would be hard to create. But this child." He said putting a hand on her belly. And slowly moved it across her stomach.  
N-"This child you are carrying was created in our love for each other. This child is a miracle Brooke. When doctors said we couldn't create children naturally we proved them wrong. Because right now. There is a child growing inside you right now. That just had to be patient to be born. But not now. A couple months from now." Nathan smiled at Brooke. She smiled back.  
B-How do you do it?"  
N-"Do what?"  
B-"Make a believer about of me."  
N-"I'm just love you that is all. And I want you to be happy."  
B-"I am happy Nathan. Unbelievably happy. But you know me. I know life is good now. But I'm just wait for the other shoe to drop again."  
N-"Brooke you have a right to feel scared. But don't be until it's time to be scared. I'm scared about this too. At the reality that I'm going to be a father that scares me. Thinking I might become my father. And the vicious cycle will start all over. I don't want to put my child threw what I went threw."

Brooke put a hand to his face.  
B-"Nathan you are going to be a wonderful father. I was the look on your face when I told you I was pregnant. You couldn't have been more loving as you were. And when you told me you wanted to try start having kids. Was at the same time I wanted to tell you I wanted to start trying. But we didn't have to try. Because I was already pregnant. And I'm going to stay that way for the next 7 months give or take." Nathan smiled at Brooke.  
N-"Now that is more like it."

Nathan leaned down to kiss her but were pulled quickly apart when the doctor came back in. They both started blushing. Brooke put her face against Nathan's chest. To hide her embarrassment. The doctor chuckled a bit.  
Dr.-"Don't be to embarrassed you two. You two aren't the only couple I've walked in on kissing and you won't be my last." Nathan smiled down at Brooke.

The doctor rolled the ultrasound machine in.  
Dr-"Ok Brooke I want you to lay down and life your shirt up. And we can have a look." Brooke laid down gently and lifted her shirt. The doctor walked over to them. And took out the gel.  
Dr-"Ok Brooke this is going to be a little cold." And she squeezed some of the gel onto her stomach. Brooke let out a little shiver. Then the doctor put the wand on her stomach. And slowly moved it back and forth on her stomach. When the doctor finally found it.  
Dr.-"There it is." She said pointing at the screen. Brooke was in awe struck when she saw a little this with a pulse. She had a tear in her eye.  
B-"Nathan." She reached for his hand. In which he took.  
N-"Yeah I'm right here." And kissed her forehead. They were both silent.  
Dr.-"Everything is perfectly normal. Which I can tell everything is fine."  
B-"Can you tell how far along I am?"  
Dr-"From what I can tell. You are probably 6 weeks along. Put I can be for sure When you are actually due. But I can you can be looking at a summer baby. Maybe late July early August."  
B-"Great during the miserable months." They all laughed. they doctor printed out the picture.  
Dr.-"This is for you guys to keep. You will have another ultrasound at 4 months. In which time. It will be more developed. And you can see more stuff. And by then I can tell whether it's boy or a girl. And I can by looking at it now. That there is only one baby."

Brooke sat back up.  
Dr-"Brooke I'm going to prescribe you with some prenatal vitamins and I want you to take them all. No ifs, ands or buts."  
N-"Trust me doc she will take them. I will make sure of that." Brooke waved her arms at Nathan.  
B-"I am right here you know. You know your wife. Who can be just as stubborn as you."  
N-"Just one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."  
Dr-"That is great to hear."  
Dr.-"Brooke I want you to schedule your next appointment in 2 weeks. Clear your schedule. Like I said before. I want to monitor you closely."  
B-"Ok I will." With that the doctor Nathan and Brooke walked out. She shook both of their hands.  
Dr.-"It was nice meeting you both. I will see you in a couple weeks. Take care the both of you."  
N&B_"We will."  
N-"Thanks doc for all your help."  
Dr.-"No problem Mr. Scott."  
N-"Please call me Nathan. Mr. Scott sounds like my dad."  
Dr._"Alright Nathan. Take care of this one." Nathan wrapped and arm around her neck.  
N-"I will doc you can count to that." The doctor walked back into the exam rooms. And Nathan and Brooke walked over to the receptionist desk to make another appointment. After that they both walked out to the parking lot. Nathan walked Brooke over to her car. His was parked a little farther away.  
N-"Well I should head back to work. Even though I don't want to."  
B-"Oh honey I would love to spend the day with you. But I'm not planning on doing to much. Maybe just laying around watching my soaps." Nathan laughed.  
N-"You and those damn soaps." They both smiled.  
B-"Ok I will talk to you later?"  
N-"Yeah I have basketball practice at 3:30 until 5:30. But I will call you when I'm on my way home."  
B-"Alright, I love you." She leaned into kiss him. Pulling back from the kiss they both smiled.  
N-"I love you too. But now I really got to get back to work. People are probably going nuts without the boss not there."  
B-"I'm sure they are honey." Brooke got in her car and rolled the window down.  
B-"I will see you later."  
N_"Yes you will." Nathan leaned into the window and kissed her. And then pulled back.  
N-"I love you."  
B-"I love you too. Don't work to hard." Brooke started her car. And with one last smile to Nathan. She waved to him and he waved back. And she took off. Nathan stood there for a few minutes later. He put a hand in his pocket. When he felt something in his pocket. He took it out. And he saw it was the sonogram. The first picture of his own little miracle. His child. And he vowed to protect that child and it's mother at all costs. Then he walked back to his car and drove back to work.

End of chapter #2

next chapter  
Basketball practice.  
Dinner with the whole gang.  
Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Jake suspect something Nathan and Brooke aren't telling them. But do Nathan and Brook tell them or do they keep it to themselves.  
Until next chapter.

Thanks for read again


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Nathan and Brooke's house  
Later that night Nathan came home to shower and change. He walked in to find awfully quiet. Which was strange.  
N-"Brooke." He yelled. He walked into the kitchen. She wasn't there either. Brooke is usually there waiting for him when he got home from work.  
N-"Brooke." He yelled again. As he walked up the stairs. He still didn't get an answer. He checked the bathroom. She wasn't in their either. He then walked into their bedroom. To find her asleep on the bed. With a pair of his sweats and one of his t-shirts. Which looked rather larger of her small body. He put his watch and wallet on his dresser. Then walked over to the edge of the bed and sat on it.  
N-"Brooke." trying to wake her up. But she still wouldn't budge. He shook her gently.  
N-"Brooke.:  
B-"Just five more minutes." She mumbled. Then rolled away from him. Nathan rolled her back towards him.  
N-"Babe it's time to wake up." Then he leaned down to kiss her. He knew that would wake her. Within seconds Brooke responded. When they pulled apart. Brooke looked up at Nathan.  
B-"Nathan?"  
N-"Yeah it's me baby." Putting his hand against her cheek  
B-"What time it is?"  
N-"5:30."

Brooke slowly pulled herself up. Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"How was work?"  
N-"The usual."  
N-"How was the rest of your day?"  
B-"Didn't do a lot. Went to the grocery store. Cleaned a little. And then fell asleep.  
N-"Do you still feel up to going to dinner. If not I can cancel. And we can spend some time just the two of us."

Brooke walked over to Nathan and kissed him. Then pulled back.  
B-"That's sweet of you babe. Always thinking about me. But yeah I would like to go out. I haven't talked to Haley or Peyton in a while. And who know when we will be able to go out again."  
N-"If you are sure. I would much rather stay in and have you all to myself. And having to share you with other people." Brooke laughed.  
B-You see me all the time."  
N-"And I never get bored of that. Come on I have to shower." Nathan looked at her with that look in his eyes.  
N-"Can I join you." Brooke laughed.  
B-"Nathan we both know if we shower together. It will take us twice as long. We are running late as it is." Brooke walked over to the bathroom. Nathan chuckled.  
N-"You are no fun." Brooke laughed closing the door.

15 minutes later Brooke walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe. And walked back into the bedroom. To find Nathan watching TV.  
B-"Ok your turn." Nathan got off the bed and walked over to Brooke. And kissed her on the cheek. And walked into the bathroom. Brooke walked over to the closet to find something to wear.

15 minutes later Nathan walked out of the bathroom with nothing but his towel around his waist. And he heard Brooke cursing and throwing her clothes out of the closet.  
B-"NO, Don't like that. I can't wear this. No I look fat is this one." Nathan chuckled and walked into the closet. Brooke looked at him when he walked in.  
B-"Nathan I have nothing to wear."  
N-"I doubt that Brooke. You have over a 100 pairs of clothes in here."  
B-I do not." And threw the dress that she had in her hands at him.. Nathan laughed and caught the dress.  
N-"What is wrong with the dress I got?"  
B-"Makes me look fat."  
N-"Brooke you are not fat."  
B-"Yeah I am. I may be pregnant. But I don't want to look like it right now."

Nathan walked over to her. And wrapped his arms around her waist.  
N-"Brooke you couldn't look more beautiful. Than you do right now. More so now than ever that you are pregnant with my child."  
B-"You make me feel beautiful. Just by looking at me the way you do."  
N-"Now let's find you something to wear. That I can take it off you later." Brooke laughed.  
B-You have a one track mind Nathan you know that."  
N-"Where it concerns you I do."  
N-"do you still have the dress I bought you a couple years ago. Then one I got you the night before our wedding. Brooke's face lit up. Brooke walked over to where that dress was and took it off the hanger.  
B-"Now this is the one. Now I just need to get myself read. And you need to get dressed Mr." Nathan walked out of the closet and into his own. And found a nice black shirt and pants to wear.

20 minutes after that Nathan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at his watch. And was they were 15 minutes late of meeting the others. Nathan quickly got his phone out of his pocket and called Lucas's cell-phone. It rang for a few seconds then Lucas answered.  
L-"Hello?"  
N-"Lucas it's Nathan. Where are you?"  
L-"At the restaurant why?"  
N-"Brooke and I are running late. We haven't left yet. But we should be there in 15 minutes if Brooke hurries up." Lucas laughed.  
L-"Wonder why you are running late. He said with a laugh.  
N-"It's my wife she takes forever to get ready."  
L-"Jake and Haley just walked in. We will get our table. And leave your name with the hostess."  
N-"Alright we'll see you in a few."  
L-"see you." And he hung up.

Nathan shut his phone and yelled up the stairs.  
N-"Brooke we need to go."  
B-"Give me a minute will you."  
N-"Brooke we are already late. And I bet you look beautiful. So stop worrying and come down here." Brooke walked to the stairs.  
B-"Alright I'm coming." Nathan took one look at her and his mouth dropped. And met her at he bottom of the stairs. And held his hand out to her. Brooke took his hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed her palm.  
N-"You look amazing. Just like always." Then he leaned it to kiss her. He brought her more closer to him. Brooke wrapped her arms around him. And responded.

Brooke pulled back after a few minutes.  
B-"We don't have time of this. Our friends are waiting."  
N-"They can wait." And kissed her again putting his hand on her belly.  
B-"Ok I'll make you a deal." Nathan pulled back but held onto her.  
N-"And what is that?" He said with a smile.  
B-"If you are a good boy tonight. I'll let you kiss me when we get home."  
N-"You promise."  
B-"If you like that you can kiss me everywhere." Nathan's eyes widen and grinned.  
N-"Sweetheart you can bet I'll do that.." Nathan let go of her but took her hand. Then went to the closet to get his and her coat.  
Nathan put his coat on. And helped Brooke into hers. Giving her a little kiss afterwards.  
N_"Ready."  
B-"Ready." And they walked out hand in hand.

At the restaurant Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Haley have been seated. And are waiting for Brooke and Nathan. Peyton looked at her watch.  
P-"Nathan and Brooke are late."  
L-"Yeah Nathan called and said they were running late. They should be here any time now. "The waitress came over to them.  
W-"Would you guys like to order anything to drink?"  
L-"No we will wait until the rest of our party comes." The waitress smiled.  
W-"I'll come back later."  
H-"So it's been a while since we were all together."  
J-"Yeah with everybody's work schedules. It's hard to catch up with each other."  
P-"Yeah and with Nathan and Brooke being the only ones of us married. It's hard to find time. They have different schedules than us."

Everyone was quite for a while.  
P-"Still can't believe Nathan and Brooke are married. I know I've seen them together. But it's still hard."  
H-"They got married really young. Still in high School."  
L-"I've never seen either one of them this happy. And they are still every much in love with each other. You rarely see one without the other very close by."  
J-"Luke and I were just with him the other day. He still has the same look in his eye for her as he did back than."  
P-"They are still married after five years. And I've never seen them fight once. A little spat but nothing they didn't work out."  
L-"They surprised everybody when they got together."  
J-"Things are sure not dull when they are together." They all laughed.

A few minutes later Nathan and Brooke were shown to the table. By the hostess. Nathan leading Brooke by the hand. Nathan pulled out Brooke's chair and helped her sit down. Brooke smiled up at him. And he gently kissed her. Before being seated himself.  
N-"Hey guys sorry we are late. Brooke couldn't decide on what to wear."  
B-Shut up Nate." And gently slapped him. Nathan took her hand and held it in his.  
N-"It's ok she is worth the wait."  
B-"Nathan." she blushed.  
B-"Hey Peyton Haley. How have you guys been?"  
P-"Good can't complain."  
H-"The same what about you? How's work going."  
B-"Work is going good. Can be hectic but I love it. I can't explain it. But watching a child being born is like no other."  
H-"I'll bet."

The waitress came back over to the table.  
W-"Ready to order drinks yet?"  
L-"How about you guys you ready?" Looking at Brooke and Nathan.  
N-"Yeah."  
L-"I guess if everyone is ready." The waitress looked at Lucas.  
W-"For you?"  
L-"I'll the red wine you got." Waitress looked at Peyton.  
P-"I'll have the white wine please." Waitress looked at Jake.  
W-"And for you?"  
J-"I'll also have the red wine." She then looked at Haley.  
H-"I'll have the red wine also." She then looked at Nathan.  
N-"I'll have the red wine also." She then looked at Brooke.  
W-"And for you."  
B-"I'll just have water." Everyone looked at her.  
P-"Brooke that is strange you not drinking." Brooke looked at Nathan. And they shared a look. And she had to think fast.  
B-"Just not up for it tonight."  
W-"If that will be all I'll be back with your drinks." The waitress left leaving every quite.

After an acward silence Nathan spoke.  
N-"So ready for another season Luke."  
L-"Yeah we got a great group of kids."  
N-"makes me want to be young like that again."  
B-"you are not that old Nate. You are the same strong handsome man I've fell in love with. A little wiser but. You are still the same Nathan you always been."  
N-"The same goes for you babe." And he leaned over to kiss her. Forgetting there were other people at the table. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat.  
J-"We know you guys are in love and all but. We all don't want to see you groping each other. Brooke blushed and then baried her face into the menu.  
B-"So what looks good."

10 minutes later the waitress came back with their drinks. And set each one of them down.  
W-"You all ready to order?"  
All-"Yeah." The waitress started with Lucas.  
L-"I'll have the pasta." She wrote it down. Then looked at Peyton.  
P-"I'll have the pasta as well." She wrote that down. Looked at Haley.  
H-"I'll have the pasta as well." She wrote it down. Then looked at Jake.  
J-"I'll also have the pasta." She wrote it down at looked at Nathan.  
N-"I'll have the prime rib."  
W-How would you like done?"  
N-"Medium-well."  
W-"Soup or salad?"  
N-:"Salad with ranch."  
W-"How would you like your potato. Mashed twice baked or baked."  
N-"Baked with sour cream and butter."  
W-"And for you miss."  
B-"I'll have the prime ribs also."  
W-"how would you like that done?"  
B-"Medium-well."  
W-"Soup or salad."  
B-"Salad with ranch."  
W-"And your potato.  
B-"Baked with sour cream and butter." The waitress smiled at them and took their menus.

Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Jake looked at Nathan and Brooke.  
N-"What?'  
H-"You do realize you two ordered the same thing. Different than us." Brooke looked around the place and smiled.  
B-"Nate do you remember this place."  
N-"How can I forget it." Brooke slowly started to get up.  
B-"I'm going to run to the ladies room." Kissing Nathan quickly.  
P-"You want us to go with you."  
B-"No I'm fine. I'm a big girl." Brooke walked away. Nathan looking at her back side. He caught all of them looking at her.  
N-"Eyes of my wife guys she is mine."  
H-"We know that Nathan."  
N-"I know she's got a great behind but I'm the only one that gets to look and touch."  
P-"Why Nate that is passive of you."  
N-"Peyton she is my life. She has made me so happy over the last five years. We have had our ups and downs. And some fights but we worked threw them all. And we are stronger than ever."  
P-"That is great Nate we have all seen the way you and Brooke look at each other. Since you two walked in. You pulled our her chair, helped her sit down. You held her hand since you sat down. You two ordered the same thing. The only thing I find strange tonight is Brooke didn't order any alcoholic drink. Just can't wrap my mind around it."  
N-"She doesn't drink a whole lot these days even at home."

Everyone became silent when Brooke came back. She walked back over to her chair.  
B-"Don't quit talking on my account." Nathan stood up and held out her chair. Brooke sat down.  
B-"So where is our food I am starving."  
L-"Don't know." Brooke turned to Jake.  
B-"So how is Jenny liking Kindergarten Jake?'  
J-"She loves it. Making friends. And she is smart for her age."  
B-"Can't believe she is 5 already. Seems like yesterday she was just a baby."  
J-"Yeah just try keeping up with her is hard."  
H-"But she is a joy." Brooke looked at Nathan.  
B-"That reminds me Nathan I heard from Sarah the other day."  
N-"Oh yeah how are they."  
B-"They are going great busy. She was just hired at the hospital."  
N-"That is great how is Mark?"  
B-"He just got a promotion from work."  
N-"And how is our godson?" Brooke smiled.  
B-"growing like a weed. His birthday is next week."  
N-"Oh I forgot about that."  
B-"I couldn't forget about that day. I met the cutest little boy that day. And then my husband came back to me."

Brooke became emotional jumped up from the table with tears in her eyes and ran to the bathroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up and Brooke fleeing. Nathan stood up.  
N-"I'll be right back." Then he went after his wife. He saw the waitress.  
N-"Did you see my wife come back here."  
W-"Yeah she looked really upset."  
N-"Do you know where she went?"  
W-"The bathroom."  
N-Thanks." And Nathan ran towards the bathroom.

When he got back to the bathroom. He listen at the door. And he heard crying coming from the bathroom. He slowly walked in. And what he saw broke his heart. He saw her shaking and crying. With her face in her hands. Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Brooke leaned into her husband for support.  
N-"It's ok I'm here. And I'm never going to let you go." He kissed her forehead. Nathan turned her around in his arms and held her. Brooke wrapped her arms around him. And held on to him tightly. After a few seconds. Nathan pulled back from Brooke so he was looking at her. He took her face into his hands.  
N-"Hey hey what was gotten you so upset."  
B-"I don't know one minute I'm fine. Talking about Sarah and Mark. Then the next I'm back to that horrible day when I could have lost you. I never want to go threw that again."  
N-"Brooke that is in the past. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."  
B-"I know that now. I don't know maybe it's my hormones taking over."  
N-"Brooke there is no reason to get so upset about this."  
B-"I know it's just when I think back to that day. When I could have lost you forever. It scares me."  
N-"Brooke you seem to forget that I went threw the same awful ordeal you did. And like you. When I could have lost you. It was like apart of me would have died with you. I would be half of a person. Instead of a full person when I'm with you. But we can't dwell on the past anymore. We are both fine and healthy. And we are even getting a miracle. We didn't think was going to happen."

Nathan brought a hand down to her stomach. And rested it there. Brooke put hers on top of his. Nathan looked into her eyes.  
N-"We have this little miracle growing inside you. One we didn't think we were going to get. But god works in mysterious ways. And he is offer it to us." Brooke looked up at him tears in her eyes.  
B-"I know. I can't explain it. Put when that pregnancy test came back positive. I didn't know what to think. Thinking that I wouldn't be able to carry out children. But I remember waking up. After you told me the news. I promised I would give you a child. And I'm going to do that. You and our child are my life. I would do anything for you."  
N-"Brooke the same goes for me. But we are going to get threw this like everything else we have overcome." Just then Brooke's stomach growled. They both started laughing.  
N-"Come on let's get back." Brooke looked in the mirror and gasped.  
B-"Nathan I can't go out there looking like this."  
N-"Brooke you look fine."  
B-"My face is a mess." Nathan brought his hands back to her face. And gently wiped the tear streaks from his face. And kissed her.  
N-"There all better. Now let's get back out there."  
B-"Ok." Nathan and Brooke walked out of the bathroom together and back to their table.

Back at the table everyone was concerned about Brooke. And how she rushed out of here.  
P-"I hope Brooke is alright."  
L-"I'm sure she is fine."  
H-"Wonder what brought that on."  
L-"You know how she gets when she talks about Nathan's accident. I hope I never have to see that again."  
P-"When I think of the way I treated her that night. I wonder why she ever wanted to become my friend again." Lucas took her hand.  
L-"Peyton that wasn't your fault."  
P-"I could have been a friend to her that night. Instead she had to go threw that all alone. When her and Nathan got back that day. And told everyone that they got married. I thought it was some joke they were all playing with us. They only became close that sudden. But that night when Nathan was in his accident. I never seen Brooke that scared and terrified in all my life. At the time I didn't see but. But Brooke was just going threw the motions that night. She was a wife worried about her husband."  
L-"Peyton you know Nathan went threw that as well with Brooke. He was beside himself that day. But we shouldn't be talking about that. It's in the past. And we all have gotten past it. We were there when the married each other again for the second time. And saw the love they had between them. Nathan told Jake and I the other day. That he was going to as Brooke to start trying for kids. And I think they are both going to be great parents. But he didn't know how she was going to react."

Lucas stopped talking when he saw Brooke and Nathan headed back to the table.  
L-"Heads up Brooke and Nathan are coming. I don't want them to hear what we were just talking about." They all smiled when Brooke and Nathan sat back down.  
P-"Brooke are you ok?"  
B-"I am now. I just don't like talking about that day. I know it's in the past. And Nathan is fine. It still haunts me to this day about that day. I think of how close I came to losing him. But like Nathan said it's in the past. And we are both fine. That day was both happy and sad. I met a good friend in Sarah. Met a baby boy I just started talking to. Then I learned my husband was awake and he was going to be fine. And I thank you all for your concerns but I'm fine. So let's move on to another topic." Nathan smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

A couple minutes later their waitress came with their food. The waitress set everyone's order down in front of them.  
W-"Can I get anyone another refill?"  
All-"Yes please." The waitress looked at Brooke.  
W-"Will you be ordering a drink." Brooke looked at her.  
B-"No thanks water is just fine." With that the waitress left and they got to their meals.

½ hour later they were all finished with their food. And some chatting. Brooke sat back in her seat.  
B-"That was good. But now I'm full." Nathan put his arm around her shoulder. The waitress came back over and asked if anyone would like dessert. They all said no. But as the waitress was leaving Brooke stopped her.  
B-"On second thought I will have the cherry cheesecake." The waitress smiled.  
W-"Anyone else." The rest shook their heads no again.  
W-"Ok I'll be right back with your cheesecake." Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Jake all looked at Brooke and laughed.  
Brooked looked at them.  
B-"What?'  
P-"You just said you were full two minutes ago. After ordering a big meal. Which I never seen you eat that much. And now you want dessert."  
B-"I changed my mind a girl can do that." Lucas laughed. Brooke looked at him angry.  
B-"Now what are you laughing about?'  
N-"Nothing I just realize just how much you and my brother are alike."  
B-"I'll take that as a complement." The waitress came back with Brooke's cheesecake.  
W-"There you go."  
B-"Thank you." As she was going to take a bite. Nathan took his fork and was going to take a bite. But before he could Brooke slapped his hand.  
N-"Ouch why did you just hit me."  
B-"It's mine. You could have ordered one if you wanted one."  
N-"I just wanted a bite." Brooke looked at him an caved.  
B-"Ok but say the magic words."  
N-"Please."  
B-"No try again."  
N-"I love you."  
B-"That's it." Brooke held her fork out to him and gave him a taste.  
N-"It's good."  
B-"I know." And leaned over to kiss him. The rest of them rolled their eyes and groaned.  
All-"GUYS." Nathan and Brooke smiled at each other. They didn't care whatever thinks. They were in love and they were showing each other.

A little while later they were all talking when a familiar song came on. Nathan heard it immediately. He looked over at Brooke.  
N-"Babe will you dance with me." It took Brooke a minute to respond. Asking him again.  
B-"What."  
N-"Will you dance with me." Brooke didn't hear the song but then she recognized it.  
B-"Yes I will." Nathan took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other. Nathan pulled Brooke more closer to him. They were quite a while. Nathan pulled back and looked at her.  
N-"You happy?"  
B-"Couldn't be happier."  
N-"So should we tell our friends about the baby?"  
B-"I don't know what do you think?"  
N-"It's up to you."  
B-"I want to tell them but I want to wait until I know it's safe. The doctor said this will probably be a high risk pregnancy. I think we should wait until the doctor says I'm in the clear."  
N-"Whatever you want. But this is going to be hard to keep. I want to shout it from the rooftop that I'm going to be a father." Brooke brought the hand that he was holding and put her hand on his cheek.  
B-"And you are going be a good father. A loving and patient father. Who is going to teach him or her a lot of things. Like being a good person. You can teach them how to play basketball. But I don't want you to push them into anything."  
N-"I know I learned I didn't want to be like my dad. And hound on him about basketball or anything else."  
B-"Nathan you have nothing to worry about. We learn from our parents mistakes. And raise our children different." Nathan smiled.  
N-"So we are going to have more than 1."  
B-"We'll see after this one. And it I'm able to have another one."  
N-"We'll take is as it comes." Brooke started yawning.  
N-"You tired?'  
B-"Yeah a little."  
N-"Then let's go. We'll go and say goodbye. Pay our check.  
B-"Ok." Nathan took her hand and they made their way back to the table.

They made it back to the table.  
P-"We were just talking and we really don't want this to end so soon. So we were thinking of going to Trick for some dancing and drinks.  
N-"I'm sorry Peyton but we are going to have to pass. Brooke is getting tired. And I am ready to go home. I've shared my wife long enough."  
B-"Nathan that is mean. What my husband is saying is. I am tired and I have to get up early tomorrow. I have an early shift. So I need some sleep."  
H-"Are you sure."  
B-"Yes but please go and have fun. Maybe another time perhaps.  
P-"Alright but I'm going to hold you to that promise." They all got up from the table and walked towards the entrance. The girls hugged and the guys shook hands. They guys helped the girls into their coats and they left.

10 minutes later Brooke and Nathan arrived back home. They drove in silent. As Nathan pulled into the garage. He looked over at Brooke. And saw that she was sleeping. He turned off the car. And got out. Went around. And opened Brooke's door. And gently lifted her out of her seat and into his arms. He walked into the house. Not bother to turn on any lights. And he carried Brooke up the stairs and into their bedroom. He gently set her on the bed before he went to turn of his light. He walked over to his dresser and got a pair of sweatpants and t shirt for Brooke. Then went to her side. And gently trying not to wake her. He undressed her and the put the sweats and t-shirt on her. When he was finished He lifted her back into his arms. Unfolded the bed sheets and gently laid her down. He kissed her gently before standing up. Then when and got something for him to wear to bed. He turned off the light. And then went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed himself. 10 minutes later he came back into the bedroom. And slowly got into bed. Trying not to wake Brooke. He turned out the little. Then rolled closer to Brooke. And wrapped his arms around her. And pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead. Whispering.  
N-"I love you Brooke." In her ear.  
B-"I love you too Nathan." In her sleep and moved more closer to him. And they both fell asleep.  
End of Chapter 3  
Next Chapter  
Skip ahead two months.  
Brooke and Nathan still haven't told anyone she is pregnant.  
Brooke has another Dr. appointment  
Dan and Deb come into town  
Brooke and Nathan have everyone over for dinner. And tell them she is pregnant.


End file.
